


Vanilla Butterflies

by CoronaCrown



Series: A Day in the Creek Life [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dick Jokes, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Top Craig, Vanilla, bottom tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoronaCrown/pseuds/CoronaCrown
Summary: Aside from anxiety attacks, Tweek compulsively bakes when he feels on edge. When Craig asks what brought out his current cupcake mass, Tweek admits that he wishes to be intimate with Craig for the first time.------------------------------------------Craig laughed, holding his face with his hand again. "At least you have a sense of humor with five inches of flesh in your ass.""Five inches?" Tweek looked up at him, reinvigorated. "I think you're overcompensating a little.""Oh, like you're so impressive? Fuck you!""You already are."





	Vanilla Butterflies

As their relationship grew, Craig grew to admire Tweek's quirks more than he'd like to admit. His messy and stuck-up hair, the mismatched buttons on his shirt, his liking to coffee (though Craig never actually grew to admire the drink). He was there to calm Tweek down when his freak outs were particularly bad, holding his hand or giving him space should he desire it.

There was one way Tweek dealt with his anxiety that would always baffle Craig. Sometimes, Tweek would bake a surmountable amount of cupcakes. It wasn't the baking itself that would baffle Craig; it was the fact that Tweek could make so many in such a short amount of time by himself. The highest record so far was almost 250 cupcakes in only three and a half hours. They made decent money selling them after confronting the problem behind this.

It turned out that some girl who had moved to South Park had kissed Tweek earlier that week despite his obvious disinterest and saying that he was with someone. The girl either didn't listen or didn't care as she moved to kiss him. The ensuing making was a result that Tweek knew he had to tell Craig about it, freaking out over what he would say and worried they'd break up. They did just spend their sixth anniversary together earlier that month.

Craig knew that it wasn't Tweek's fault, but tried not to let his jealousy show. He completely threw that thought out the window when they went to the mall with Clyde and Jimmy to search for a birthday gift for Token. The girl cornered Tweek at the food court, moving closer as as he moved away. When the other guys returned with the food, Craig growled and marched forward. He kissed Tweek in front of the girl, making it last a lot longer than necessary to prove his point. Clyde smacked his back to remind him Tweek needed to breathe, finally releasing him and playing faux kindness to the girl. He made sure to use gross pet names to drive the knife in further.

The girl awkwardly left. Craig was pretty sure she was tearing up a little. Well, too bad. Tweek was his and his alone.

Fast-forward to a few weeks later, and Craig used the house key he was given by Tweek's parents to enter his house. It was amazing they trusted him with a house key given the parents' paranoia after the whole "Spirit of Kindness" mess, but it beat climbing in through the window.

As soon as he walked in, he could clearly see the evidence through the archway leading to the kitchen. The air smelled of cake and Tweek was mixing something in a bowl with a whisk while also checking the contents of the oven by opening the oven door with his foot. It was impressive, really.

The dining table was completely covered with cupcakes. They had different decorations on them, all eloquently done that could easily be sold at a bakery. He picked up a chocolate cupcake with white frosting and cinnamon sprinkled on it. He took a bite and let the taste melt delightfully in his mouth.

"What do you need to talk about, Tweek?" Craig knew the routine by now, knowing that Tweek had to finish whatever batch he was on before confessing his worries.

"Can you put those trays in the refrigerator, please?" Tweek said, purposefully ignoring the question.

Craig let it drop for now. The kitchen counter at three baking trays lined with parchment paper. Two of them had butterfly wings decorated with varying colors of chocolate melts, while the third one had a strip of black chocolate as a body. "Butterflies?"

"Butterflies are cool. They're... they're more hardcore than people think." Tweek used a large spoon to dunk the white cream from the bowl to a frosting bag. "They eat the rotting flesh off things as the body decays. They drink blood. That sort of... That sort of stuff." Tweek pulled the latest cupcake tray out of the oven and turned it off.

"Huh. That's is pretty hardcore." Craig did as instructed, setting the trays in the mostly-empty refrigerator. The egg carton was empty and a full carton of milk was gone.

Craig let Tweek finish decorating the last batch of cupcakes. With how much he was known to twitch and spaz, Tweek did a surprisingly good job of delicately setting the frail butterfly parts onto the white vanilla frosting. All in all, over three hundred cupcakes in four hours. It was a new record.

"What did you want to say, Tweek?" Craig asked gently, resting his hand on the small of Tweek's back.

He set the final cupcake down and looked over the assorted result. "I wonder if this is a problem or not," he muttered.

Craig snorted. "You have an impulse, babe. I think it counts as a habit whether or not it makes you feel good. Why do you think alcoholism exists?" He moved to wrap his arms around his boyfriend from behind. Having already taken off his messy apron, Tweek rested against him. "What do you want to talk about?" Craig asked again.

He could feel Tweek freeze against him, another surprising feat.

"I... I don't know how to say it."

Craig frowned. "Say what?"

Sighing, Tweek turned around and looked at him straight in the eye. His gaze was hardened and he looked to be clenching his teeth behind his pursed mouth. He breathed heavily through his nose as his hands gripped hard on Craig's arms.

"I want you to be my first," Tweek rushed out.

His eyebrows were also furrowed in a way that reminded Craig of an angry rabbit, cute and... "Wait, what?"

Having rushed it out, Tweek avoided looking at him and his grip loosened. "My first time, I mean." Being shorter, Tweek rested his forehead to Craig's shoulder.

"F-first time.." The stutter forming from his lips was new to Craig. "As in.. in bed?"

Blushing like a madman, Tweek could only nod his head against his safe spot.

Out of anything that could have spurred this baking frenzy, he never thought it would be  _this_. They had never done anything with each other, not beyond kissing. True, sometimes they would cuddle in bed and Craig would develop a hard on, but he would take care of it himself after Tweek was gone. They had never even talked about the possibility of having sex, that just wasn't what their relationship was about. It was a good thing, too, given they were both ten years old when they started dating.

Craig gently lifted Tweek's head. The poor thing looked like he just got back from loved one's funeral. Craig leaned down to kiss him in reassurance, his lips gently pressing against Tweek's. Instead of pulling back, Craig let his lips linger as they began to move. Tweek seemed to understand and kissed back just a little bit fiercer until he let his tongue in. This wasn't the first time they used tongue while kissing, but it felt so much more heated now than any time before.

Finally pulling back, Craig asked, "We don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

"I want to," Tweek said quickly, sounding very insistent.

Craig chuckled. "I never said I didn't want to."

Tweek turned red again before smiling. "Can we do it tonight?"

Once again caught off guard, Craig asked, "But won't your parents be home? I thought we should prepare first and stuff."

"My parents out of town for the weekend," Tweek said. "They won't come back until Sunday."

It was currently a late Friday afternoon.

For the second time, Craig felt his voice crack. "I-I guess we can, then."

Tweek lit up with delight and kissed him again, pushing him back a little in his excitement.

After calling his parents to tell him he'd be spending the night with Tweek (not for the first time, but even his parents sounded a little suggestive about protection), They made their way to Tweek's room. They sat down the bed holding hands, neither of them sure how to progress.

"What do we do now?" Tweek asked.

Despite himself, Craig snorted. "You're the one that wanted to do this."

Tweek looked a little crestfallen. "Oh. If you don't want to—"

"No, I do! It's just– Agh!" Craig let his hand smack his forehead. "Sorry. I'm just not sure what I should do. I don't want to mess this up."

Tweek laughed that off. "I'm-I'm probably the one that's going to mess it up."

Craig only shook his head. "Nah, I don't think so." He kissed Tweek again, letting the two of them fall gently to the bed.

He leaned over his boyfriend, his arms over Tweek's head to support himself. They kissed lovingly for a few minutes, letting all strife and worry melt off their bodies. He eventually let himself press gently onto Tweek, still kissing him as he pressed his hand to Tweek's face, letting his fingers carress his face. Tweek let out a soft moan at this, enjoying the physical contact.

"Let me just..." Craig sat up again to take his hat and sweater off, letting them hang off the edge of the bed. He returned to kissing Tweek, letting his his hands reach up to gently touch his exposed stomach skin. Without breaking lip contact, Craig guided Tweek's hands to under his shirt, causing his breath to hitch. He calmed down and let his hands roam his skin.

Slowly, so as to not startle him, Craig reached down and began to unbutton Tweek's shirt. Tweek began to breathe heavily again, no doubt on the edge of another panic attack.

"Hey," Craig said, pulling back and cupping Tweek's face with his hands. "Hey, it's going to be just fine."

"Yeah," Tweek said. "Yeah, I... ngh, I know that. Don't know why I'm f-freaking out now." He started to breathe through his mouth, his chest rising and falling in panic.

This was completely uncharted territory for Craig. Normally, when Tweek would begin to descend into one of his tamer attacks, Craig would kiss him and hold his hand until he calmed down. Unfortunately, kissing is what brought this one one. At least, kissing his lips was.

So instead, Craig leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Tweek's forehead. He continued like this, pressing soft and soothing kisses all around Tweek's face. His eyelids, his cheeks, his chin, his jawline, his hairline, even his hair. Tweek calmed down sigificantly after this, moaning sighing softly at the action.

"I love you," Tweek said sweetly, looking up at him.

Craig let his his hand caress against Tweek's face again, looking down at him with such love in his eyes that Craig didn't even want to define it as sickening like he normally would. No, this sort of love, sharing what was about to be an intimate moment, was so much more. Before this moment, he had never entertain the thought of soulmates and true love. He felt his heart swell in delight at the thought.

"I love you, too," Craig said. He continued kissing his face, moving down to his throat and undoing the top button.

He felt Tweek gulp nervously against him, but without any objection, he continued on. He undid all the buttons until Tweek was left gasping for breath and his upper body exposed. He had seen Tweek without a shirt before, but this moment was so much more intimate that it didn't stop from pressing more kisses on his stomach and chest.

"I-I want to see you, too," Tweek asked breathlessly, his face blotched red with heat.

Craig was certain he was the same way even if he wasn't as pale. "Yeah. Okay." He removed his black shirt and threw it somewhere behind him.

Tweek moved his arms out of the sleeves and pressed his hand to Craig's waist. "Can you kiss me?"

Somehow, Tweek asking made the situation a thousand times hotter.

Craig leaned down again to make out with Tweek, their bare chests pressing against each other. Tweek threw his arm to wrap around his neck and Craig lifted him a little to rest his hand to touch his back. The bulge in both of their pants was very evident, pressing against several layer of clothing.

_No, on second thought, those need to go._

Breaking the kiss, Craig asked, "Tweek, can I touch your penis?"

Tweek giggled, reminded Craig just how cute and adorable his boyfriend was. "Yes," he said. "Can I touch yours too?"

The moved on the bed so that their legs weren't hanging off of it anymore, their heads rested on Tweek's pillow. Craig unbuttoned his pants first, pulling them down as Tweek did the same. He had on boxers while Tweek had white underwear. The bulge was even more evident.

Craig pulled Tweek to him, hugging him as his hands roamed his body. He pressed his mouth to Tweek's shoulder, gently biting down on the soft skin. Tweek gasped out in shot, breaking the trance and causing Craig to pull back.

"Shit! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Tweek reassured him, patting his arm with his hand. "It's just... That felt  _really_ good to feel."

Relieved that he hadn't hurt him, Craig kissed him again before resuming his previous task. He bit down gently against the same spot, which slowly turned red. One of Tweek's hand clawed at his back as he felt his other hand slowly reach under his waistband as it began to rub against his ass. He bit down a little harder when Tweek gently squeezed the muscle, understanding just how easy it was to be turned on like this. He ran his hand down Tweek's back and lowered his underwear, finally exposing Tweek to the world. Or at least, to himself.

Leaving a third mark, he was sure the scratched on his back were just as visible. But no one but the other person would know about it.

Looking down, Tweek's erection twitched slightly as his hand rubbed against his chest. Tweek followed his eyesight and tensed a little. "H-how is it?"

"It's not like I have anything to compare it to," Craig pointed out. He reached down, pausing in a moment of uncertainty before letting his hand drag down Tweek's pelvis.

Tweek was hairless, his erection small and thin, but nonetheless hard. Craig tested the waters by running a finger up its shaft, making Tweek squirm and tighten his arm around his neck. Craig kissed him, tongues mashing together as he fully wrapped his hand around it, slowly pumping it up and down. In a sudden movement, Tweek brought his free hand down into Craig's boxers and squeezed his balls in his hands. This caused Craig to bite down on Tweek's lips, bringing pain to the both of them.

"A-ah! Sorry, Craig!"

"No, I'm sorry, Tweek. I didn't mean to bite you."

"But you only did that because I hurt you."

"Yeah, you were a little excited, huh?"

The awkwardness was waved off again as Craig exposed himself as well, exchanging soft kisses as Tweek's lips began to bruise a little. Tweek gasped and looked down, gently cupping Craig's balls in his hand. "Y-you have pubes."

A little bit of hair and bigger than Tweek himself, Craig chuckled. "Yeah. You're a bit of a twink."

Tweek grunted distastefully at that. "I hate being called that."

"Yeah, Cartman's a bitch. But let's forget him, twinky twinky little star." They lay on their sides as they brought as much skin to each other as they could, holding each other and kissing softly.

Tweek raised his leg to wrap it around Craig's waist, gasping as their erections brushed against each other. "Don't call me that," Tweek said against his lips, but without heat. Well, the heat of anger, anyway.

"You love it," Craig gasped back, kissing down Tweek's throat and sucking on it. Tweek grasped Craig's hair and pulled, turning him on even more.

In a bold move, Tweek said, "Shut up and kiss me," bringing Craig up and kissing him hard. He ignored the swelling pain of his lip and basked in Craig's scent and feel. He released his grasp on Craig's ass to wipe the sweat off his brow to realize just how hot he felt. "Can I suck you?"

"God, I love you." Craig kissed him again, bringing Tweek's hand to wrap his around it, their fingers curling together. "Yes. Please."

"You never beg," Tweek laughed, relucantly peeling himself away and moving down on the bed.

"You're an exception." Craig's stomach rose and fell in heavy breaths as Tweek nervously pressed his face near his crotch. He gave an experimental lick on the tip and visible slit, making Craig convulse a little. "Oh, my God."

"Does it feel good?"

"It feels gre– OH, MY GOD!" Craig almost threw himself off the bed as Tweek suddenly brought the whole thing into his mouth. He looked down to see Tweek rising his head and bringing it back down, his tongue moving around as he did. The skin around his head peeled back with each bob, Tweek's teeth scraping lightly. "Oh, my God."

Tweek let it go with a slurp and began to pump it with his hand. "You said that already."

"Shut up. Turn around, I'll suck you at the same time."

Tweek visibly lit up at the idea and did as told. Tweek was shorter, but with him kneeling over Craig, the distribution made it easier. Tweek moaned into Craig's erection as Craig sucked him off. With his knees raised, Craig almost close them when Tweek began to suck on his balls and jack him off at the same time. He did the same, sighing at the taste of Tweek in his mouth. It felt amazing.

Remembering that there was something else they want to do, Craig decided to try something else. He rubbed his hands over Tweek's ass as he sucked him off, carefully running his fingers over his crack. Tweek moaned again and lowered himself even more, trying to reach for the fingers. Craig felt around until he found Tweek's asshole and rubbed his finger around the rim.

"I'm putting my finger in," Craig said as a warning.

He did so before Tweek could answer back, but he seemed content to let Craig be. He was surprised to find there was some room for a second finger, which he did. Tweek jerked again, releasing Craig and squeezing his thighs, burying his face into his prickly scrotum. Burrowing his fingers even more, Craig was able to fit all of his two finger inside in an easy strode.

"How are you so loose?" Craig asked. "I though it'd be tight for a single finger."

"I-I finger myself. Sometimes. I pretend its you. All the time." Even though Craig was facing Tweek's dick, he could tell he was red from something other than sexual pleasure.

"That's hot." He began to thrust with his fingers a little more before releasing, making Tweek sigh. "Let me get up."

"I want to see you when you put it in."

God, that sounded hot when Tweek worded it that way. "You will, honey. Let me just prepare a little more."

Tweek buried his head in his arms and lifted his ass with Craig kneeling behind him. "There's stuff in the drawer." He pointed blindly behind him, probably at the nightstand next to his bead.

Opening the drawer, he was surprised to see a bottle of lube and two packets of condoms under a textbook. "Oh, my God," he said again as he pulled them out. "When did you get these?"

"Remember when those college people came to the school?" Tweek said. "There was a guy there talking about safe sex."

Craig remembered that. It was at the beginning of the school year when some college representatives came to South Park High School to talk to the seniors about college. Neither he nor his friends were seniors, but other students were more than welcome to observe. He remembered the safe sex guy. He was passing out free condoms to any student that stopped by him.

"You've been planning this a long time." He bent down to kiss down Tweek's spine until he reached his ass cheeks, biting playfully and licking over it. "That's hot."

"It's embarrassing," Tweek said.

"Still hot." He squeezed the bottle of lube onto his fingers and ran it over Tweek's asshole.

He grunted at the feeling and he whined a little. After fingering him a little more, it was time for the moment of truth. "Okay. Turn over."

Tweek turned to lie on his back. Craig leaned over him and kept fingering him as he kissed him. He held Tweek's face in his hand as he kissed him softly, letting his true love show. Leaning back, he reached for the condom and ripped it out of its packaging. He fiddled with it as he tried to figure out the best way to put it on, but when he finally did, he lined himself against Tweek's entrance. Tweek kept his legs raised with his hand, his asshole in clear view.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Slowly, Craig pressed his head against Tweek's entrance. He grunted a little as it went in, feeling constricted. "How does it feel?"

"Like its clogged," Tweek said. He sighed and kept his legs raised. "Keep going."

"You'll say if it hurts, right?"

"It hurts right now."

"Shit. Sh-should I pull it out?"

"No, don't!" Tweek grabbed at Craig's arm supporting him up. "Just leave it, I'll get used to it."

Instead of saying anything, Craig nodded. He pushed it in a little more, making Tweek grunt as his face twisted in pain. He said nothing as Craig was buried to the hilt.

"Your pubes are scratching my anus," Tweek said in a strained voice.

Craig laughed, holding his face with his hand again. "At least you have a sense of humor with five inches of flesh in your ass."

"Five inches?" Tweek looked up at him, reinvigorated. "I think you're overcompensating a little."

"Oh, like you're so impressive? Fuck you!"

"You already are."

Craig effectively cut him off by leaning down to kiss him again. Tweek responded in kind, wrapping his arms around him and lowering his legs just enough to plant his feet on the bed. "I'm gonna start letting it out."

"Okay."

Craig let himself out until just the head was in. He pushed back in and felt like he was bathed in ecstasy. Tweek must have felt the same way because as Craig thrusted steadily, Tweek's whines and moans got louder. So did Craig's, hooking his arms under Tweek's and continuingly kissing him, tongues and teeth brushing against each other as they tried to get off.

"I-I'm gonna–" Tweek cut himself off as he scratched even hard on Craig's back, digging his nails deeper into Craig's skin. Craig felt their stomachs feel slicker as Tweek came between them.

"You want me to keep going?" Craig asked as he thrust even harder. "Is that what you want, baby?"

"Oh, God, yes." Tweek arched himself into Craig, wrapped his legs around Craig.

The angle helped Craig as he continued to thrust into him. Sweaty skin slapped against sweaty skin as he began to tire out. He pressed himself as much as he could despite feeling like his legs were going to give out. God, he was sore, his legs burning, but he didn't stop. His breath mingled with Tweek's until finally,  _finally_ , he released into the condom while still inside him. Craig finally gave out and collapsed onto Tweek, making him shriek a little.

"Oh, my God, Craig! Are you okay?"

"Fine.. Just... really tired." He gasped and didn't protest as Tweek pushed him off, splaying on his back as his limp dick slipped out. He let Tweek work the condom off and sealed the semen inside as he tied it and deposited it into the trashcan by his desk. He turned to try and get Craig back on the right side of the bed sintead of laying in reverse.

"Craig...  _C'mon_."

"No. Tired."

Huffing, Tweak pulled Craig's legs and turned him around. It hurt moving given his asshole had just been penetrated, but he worked through the pain to get Craig with his head on the pillow and under the blankets. He curled into him as Craig wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "Was nice."

"Yeah, it was." Craig turned to him and tilted his head to kiss him. "I don't mind doing it again."

"Craig, my ass needs to rest for, like, a week before anything else gets in it."

"That's fine. I was thinking you could stick it in me next time."

"Really?" Tweek looked up at him in surprise.

"Yeah. What, I can't enjoy it, either?" Craig looked offended at the thought.

Tweek scoffed and shook his head. "Fine. What time is it, anyway?"

Craig looked at the window and his eyes widened in surprise. "Shit, the sun's set almost all the way. I can see some stars and sunlight."

"Wow. We were at it for a long time." He let his fingers flick over Craig's nipple, making him grunt sensually.

"Yeah... I think it was mostly the foreplay." He sighed and pulled Tweek closer, letting their legs intertwine. "Love you, Tweeks."

"Mm. Love you, too, Craig."

They slept that night in each other's arms, content in the experience they just shared. They had dreams of love and care, together for as long as they were together. And for Tweek and Craig, it was forever. They were simply meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so inspired my own Creek fic that I just had to write another one. This is loosely inspired by an intimate session I had with my partner. I noticed how plenty of Creek first-time fics are how one would expect a pair of virgins to have sex for the first time, but for out first time, we would joke around and poke at one another playfully. Our first time wasn't just intoxicating, it was funny and innocent, hence the title.
> 
> In case you were wondering, yes, this is part of my other Creek fic, "Best Boyfriend Ever." If you haven't read it, you can go on and do so if you want. I might end up doing all sorts of fluffy Creek one-shots, if I have a good enough prompt for it.


End file.
